


Say you'll remember me

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Pre-Relationship, do not copy to another site, implied past relationship, there's not actually cheating, this sounds confusing but you'll understand it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Alec saw him, and then, he sawher. Camille Belcourt, hanging from Magnus’ arm.He smiled and joked with Magnus in front of the cameras. It felt like the greatest acting challenge of his career yet.Or in which Alec and Magnus are co-stars, have feelings for each other and Camille is definitely not there to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Say you'll remember me

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @janusa and Twitter as @janusairn  
> if live-tweeting is your thing you can use #janusa
> 
> Kinda spoilerish but not really, I need to clarify; Magnus and Alec were never in a relationship, they were just fuckbuddies.

Alec saw him, and then, he saw  _ her _ . Camille Belcourt, hanging from Magnus’ arm. 

He tried not to stare for too long but before he could look away Magnus’ eyes caught him. Their stares locked and the moment was brief but charged with something too heavy to unpack in the middle of a red carpet. There were paparazzi and press everywhere so Alec schooled his expression, nodded on Magnus’ direction acknowledging him and continued his way to the next interviewer.

Since Alec and Magnus were co-stars they aquí were asked to pose together and soon enough they were telling the reporters how great the movie was and how excited they were for everybody to see it.

Alec smiled and joked with Magnus in front of the cameras. It felt like the greatest acting challenge of his career yet.

The PR team wanted them to give a few words before the movie started so now they were waiting for everyone to be in their seats for them to deliver their message.

“Alexander, you look good.” Magnus said, casually looking at him up and down when he came to stand next to him. 

Alec wondered if Magnus remembered the time he told him how  _ lovely  _ he looked in green because it brought out his eyes and that he had made tonight’s choice perhaps biased for that comment.

“Thank you, you too.” 

Magnus fidgeted with his earcuff and Alec had come to identify the gesture as either flirtatious or nervous in the time they had been acquaintances.

He wanted to comment on the fact that Magnus was here with Camille tonight, even after he had denied being back with her, maybe he was just done pretending for Alec's sake.

“Both of you look great.” Magnus frame froze and diverted his eyes but that didn’t stop Alec. “Camille and you.”

Because Alec’s mind was still fresh with the headlines of different tabloids like  _ “Banecourt is Alive and so is Love”  _ or  _ “Magnus Bane and Camille Belcourt seen together in Vancouver. True Love Never Dies?” _

He didn’t believe any of the rumors at the time, well, not completely. He knew how media was and how they twisted everything just to sell more copies or get more views but the day Camille appeared on the set of  _ Downworld _ , one week before they finished shooting and Alec knew that could only be a bad omen.

He was well aware of Magnus and Camille’s past relationship, both of them were big names in Hollywood but they had broken up a couple of months before the shooting of Downworld started.

Or they were supposed to.

_ Alec wasn’t sure if looking for Magnus after they ended filming for the day to go back to the apartment production had provided them. Camille had come and they probably had a lot to talk about, still, he thought polite to pass by just to let him know he was leaving. _

_ He regretted that decision as soon as he turned on the corridor, they were talking. Camille murmured something he wasn't able to listen and then… she kissed him. _

_ The scene felt like a cliché but Alec didn’t run away from it, he didn't have the time to feel heartbroken either. He didn't feel like himself, it felt as if it was someone else there with her, not Magnus. _

_ He wasn’t able to see Magnus’ face but it was pretty clear the kiss wasn’t unrequited. They broke the kiss and Alec for some reason felt the need to hide. _

_ He was about to leave, there was nothing else for him there, when someone called his name. It was Camille, she was alone and approaching fast in her black Louboutins and pencil skirt. _

_ She tried to make some small talk, Alec really just wanted to get to the apartment once and for all. _

_ "So how's behaved Magnus, is he a good roommate?" she asked, there was something hidden in tone _

_ Alec nodded shortly. _

_ “Yes, he is very… clean." He answered stupidly and then because he couldn't help it, he said. "I didn’t you and Magnus were back together.” _

_ She looked baffled. “What do you mean, dear? We never broke up, those were just tabloids and magazines wanting to raise their numbers.” _

_ “Yo— you are together? I didn’t know that.”  _

_ His mind was dizzy, he remembered his mother and her reaction when she found out his father was cheating on her. That day Alec swore to himself that no matter how many mistakes he made, cheating wouldn’t be one of them and now without knowing it he had become on the one someone cheated on with.  _

_ “Yes, and don’t worry, I know what’s happened between you and Magnus.” _

_ “You do?” _

_ “Of course, there are no secrets between us. I just wanted you to know that I’m not mad, I get it. You are very handsome, Magnus missed me and you spent a lot of time together, there’s no need for explanation. I know it was nothing serious, how did he phrase it? Oh yes, ‘a way to release stress’.” _

_ “But he said-” _

_ “I know but acting is what he does for a living after all." _

_ Alec felt nauseous, he needed to get out of there. _

Alec raised his hand to stop him, he didn’t need to hear this all over again.

“Magnus, I’ve told you before, you don’t need to apologize. From the beginning, you said you were looking for fun, nothing else, and that’s what we had.” one of the PR members called them to get on stage. “Let’s get this over with so can go back to our lives.

Alec had never particularly enjoyed watching his own movies but this was insufferable, to see his character fall in love with Magnus' was a reminder of their own story together, minus the happy ending. And he was certain he wouldn't be able to stand the scene with the big declaration of love.

Alec shook his head. "I can't be here anymore."

"Where are you going?" asked Simon slightly alarmed.

"I don't feel good, I'm going home."

He stood up and just left, Alec didn't look back so he didn't notice Magnus' eyes on him at every moment.

The doorbell rang, it was probably Lydia. There must be pictures of him storming out of the premiere over all social media by now, he had to be quick and prepare a statement for tomorrow.

Still, Lydia was eight months pregnant, she shouldn't be at his door because he had decided to be emotional.

But it wasn't Lydia.

"May I come in?" asked Magnus, hesitant. "I left my coat and it's really cold out here."

Alec said nothing but moved to let Magnus come in. 

Magnus was shivering and there were snowflakes on his hair. Alec went to the kitchen and served two mugs of hot of chocolate that he had just reheated for himself.

"Thanks." muttered Magnus.

"How did you get here?"

"I asked someone for your address."

Alec narrowed his eyes, he sat down and invited Magnus to do the same.

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter."

After a while, Alec rubbed his eyebrow in a gesture of exasperation. "I don't understand why are you here, Magnus."

"You left so suddenly that I worried you weren't okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I just made the biggest mistake an actor can make; get involved with his co-star.”

"Alec, you know of my feelings for you."

And that took him from upset to furious so he asked through gritted teeth.

"Then why lying?"

Magnus looked physically pained when he talked.

"I didn't lie. We were not,  _ are not _ together!"

But because Alec was stubborn and there were things he didn't understand he asked; 

"Then why did you kiss her?" he left his mug on the coffee table, the chocolate had gone cold. "Why was she with you tonight? You expect me to believe one thing and do the exact opposite."

"I didn't take her to the premiere, she was invited and as soon as she saw me she glued herself to me. She knew I wouldn't make a scene with all the press there."

He moved Alec's mug and his own off the coffee table and sat there, leveling his eyes with Alec's.

"As for the kiss, I know it was stupid to let it happen but it helped me to confirm that I don't feel anything for her anymore."

Magnus sighed. 

"You know that my relationship with Camille was… difficult and not exactly healthy. You could even say I was codependent in some way of her but I finally understood what I've known for so long; love shouldn't make you feel insecure, it shouldn't condition or abuse you."

"And you helped me to realize that but you have to know that doesn't mean you're a means to an end."

Alec tried to suppress his smile because he was mad at Magnus, damn it! And because he knew him well enough to know Alec would jump immediately to that conclusion.

"Then what do I mean to you?"

Magnus lifted a hand and caressed his cheek.

"Only good things, Alexander."

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus' and closed his eyes, being this close to him his nostrils filled with the familiar essence of sandalwood from Magnus' shampoo.

"Don't you dare to think we're done talking or that I've forgiven you just like that, this will cost you."

"I plan on making it up to you."

Magnus smiled and leaned in further to kiss him softly, and Alec found himself pliant under his touch.

"Do you want to stay?" asked Alec, the echo of a similar conversation that ended badly in the back of his mind.

Magnus kissed him again and this kiss felt different, decisive.

"Yes, I do."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a possible prequel in mind so tell me if you'd like to read it. I'll probably write it either way but I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
